Digimon: Power of Love
by Devi-Yosh
Summary: When two siblings from different states discover the world of Digimon, they must join forces with their Digimon Partners to save the Digital World. (Contains real life people, Digimon OCs, and romantic pairings)


It was an average lazy Saturday morning. People filled the streets and roads as usual, all having someplace to be or just hanging out. Others - like me and my older brother who lives in another state, Biz - decided to spend the morning on our favorite hangout spot called TinyChat.

"Just a cute a face as ever, sis," Biz's message had gone through. I read it and immediately giggled and blushed sheepishly.

"Well, no doubt you'd be much cuter," I replied out loud as I was on broadcast; my face and voice were seen and heard by my brother. "Speaking of which, can you show your face again? Pleeeeease?"

"Aw, do I have to...?"

"Pleeeease?" I begged on. "For your adorable sister?"

"Fine... I'm ugly, though..." After he typed this, his face popped up next to mine on the broadcast part of the screen, this time without lagging out as usual.

"Hehe, you're not ugly, you're beautiful! And I can see it now, too!" I giggled.

"H-Hehehe... You're a sweet one," Biz chuckled shyly out loud, knowing I could hear him now as well.

"Yep, that's me! So, what do you wanna-" A loud noise suddenly cut me off from outside, making me jump in my seat. I turned to look towards my window next to my bed, which were closed and blinded. "H-Huh?!"

"Y-You heard something, too?!" Biz gasped.

"Yeah! It's coming from outside... BRB." I climbed out of the bed and pulled up the blinds to look out the window, and what I saw took my breath away. There was an extremely bright light stretching all the way up into the sky passed the clouds and beyond a long ways away from where I stood. "What in the?..."

"Is everything okay?..." I heard Biz gulp from my laptop.

"I-I don't know... I see a large light in the distance..." I reported, my voice shaking a bit. Suddenly, there was a large sonic boom at the top of the lighted pole that stretched across the sky, and seconds later all power was cut off. "Aw, man!..."

"Wh-What?!" Biz shouted in exasperation as his power blacked out as well. "Why now?..."

"Great..." I muttered. A whooshing sound from outside drew my attention back out the window and I gasped when I saw two stray thin streaks of light heading away from the larger one. One of them was heading off in a different direction... while the other one was heading straight towards me!

As soon as the light was merely a few yards away from me, I let out a surprised yelp and leaped out of the way before it flashed through the window. It swirled around a bit in the air before striking down on my pillow, and that's where it rested. Finally, the light dimmed and there in its place laid a tiny yellow and orange device of some sort. "Wh-What the?... What is this thing?..."

In a flash, the power turned back on, and I saw that the large light outside had suddenly vanished without a trace. I picked up the device and looked at it a bit closer. "That's weird... Huh? Hey, internet's back on! Maybe I can ask Biz what this thing is." I leaped back on the bed, rejoined the room, and typed, "Biz? You still on?"

"Y-Yosh? You there?" Biz typed back a few seconds later.

"Y-Yeah... I've... I've got something to show you. I got it from the light. I have no idea what it is, though. Lemme pull up broadcast so you can see it."

"Alright..."

I spent a few seconds pulling broadcast back up, and when I did I showed him my new device. "See?"

"Wh-What?!" I waited for his reply, only to see him come up on broadcast as well, and showed me a device that looked just like mine, only it was black and blue. "I got one, too!..."

"Whoa, that's really weird..." I looked at the strange device in my brother's hand as I continued pointing my own at the monitor, and soon its tiny screen began to glow a bright white. "Huh?! What's happening to it?!"

"B-Beats me!..." Biz stammered, looking at his device to see it was doing the same thing.

Suddenly, I heard an indication noise on my laptop and looked down at my toolbar to find a pop-up. I clicked on it and it showed a portal of some sort. "What's... that?... I-I feel weird... B-Biz? What's going on?!..." I look down when movement caught my eye and I yelped when I saw my hands getting sucked into my computer! "_Biz?!_"

"Y-Yosh?! W-What's go-go- on?!..." My brother's voice could still be heard, but it was full of static and I could barely make out what he said.

"_Biz! Help!_" I begin to scream as more of my body is sucked in, and no matter how hard I tugged against the force I couldn't get away. "_Heeeeelp!_"

* * *

I managed to finally crack my eye open. I instantly saw speckles of bright light mingled with green, and when my full vision came to I saw I was staring up at a canopy of trees. I gasped and sat up instantly, unaware of where I was. I only remembered what happened when I spotted my yellow and orange device laying next to me - I had been sucked into my own laptop into an unknown world!

"Ugh... I feel like I slept on a branch..." I heard a voice moan groggily from up above, belonging to a male. I gasped and looked around at the canopy until my gaze rested on a person sleeping on one of the branches up high.

"Who's... that? Hey maybe he knows where I am." Gulping down my usual nervousness of talking to people I'm not used to, I walked over to the trunk of the branch the person was sleeping on and cupped my hands together to call out to him. "Um, excuse me! You up there in the trees! Do you know where I am?"

The person murmured questioningly as he stirred on the branch, as if he had just woken up, and peered down at me, but seconds later he lost his grip and ended up falling off the branch. Screaming, he crashed through the lower branches and landed with a loud thud on the ground next to me.

"Oh, no! Are you okay?!" I bent down to the person and placed a hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. When I saw his face, however, I gasped and stood right back up. "Is... Is that... you?..."

"Ow... I'm okay... And wha-?..." the young man grunted as he struggled to stand up.

"B...Biz?... Is that... you?... R-Right in front of me?..."

"Y-Yosh?..." Biz looked up at he, and instantly his face lightened up like the sun. He grasped me in a tight hug, the one I felt for the very first time. _"Yosh!"_

"Biz! I can't believe I'm finally hugging you in person!" I squealed happily, hugging him back just as tightly.

"I know, right? This is amazing!"

"It is!" I continued hugging my brother until a thought came across my mind. I hesitated for a bit before speaking it out loud. "Wanna know what I don't get, though? Where we even are, what those things were, and how we're seeing each other face-to-face now."

"Beats me..." he replied. "Also, I don't remember the sky being quite so... computer-y..."

"Me, neither. ...I think we were sucked into some kind of world in the computer..."

"Seems like it..."

Just then, I began hearing a high-pitched beeping from my pocket, and I took the strange device out to see a blinking yellow light. "Huh? What's that?"

"Beats me..." Biz replied, looking down at his device to see it's doing the same thing.

"Maybe we should follow where it's leading us." I looked down at it again, then began walking in the direction the yellow light is pointing.

"Uh... S-Sure..." Biz stammered before following hesitantly.

The two of us continued walking, looking around for anything that could pop out that the devices might have been leading us to. After a bit of walking, we came across a large cave with a black mouth, and I gulp at its presence. "That cave looks pretty dark... And scary..."

"You sure it points here?" Biz asked.

"That's what this thing says... I... think we need to go in..." Gulping, I tried to gather all my courage and I began to slowly walk towards the mouth of the cave.

"Oh, boy... Fine, then, let's go..." My brother began walking beside me towards the cave, trembling a bit.

Side by side, the two of us walked into the cave. Immediately we were greeted by the cold, still air. I shivered and rubbed my arms as I tried to warm them up. "S-So dark... And cold..."

"It's fine," Biz spoke next to me, though I couldn't see him. "Just stay near me..."

After what seemed like an eternity walking in darkness, we finally spotted two lights ahead, one of them yellow and the other blue. I squinted my eyes so they could adjust to the sudden light. "Huh? What's that?"

"I dunno... Let's get closer..." Biz was the first to begin walking towards the lights, and I followed close to him. Already I could just make out his silhouette against the lights.

As we enter the section of the cave where the two lights are, we manage to make out two egg-shaped objects. One of them was yellow with a few orange spikes and the other was blue with miniature black elk antlers; the yellow egg bore an orange sun symbol on the front of it while the blue egg bore a black circle with curves around it.

"What are they?... They look... magnificent..." I gasped in awe.

"I dunno..." Biz admitted. He stepped forward and picked up the blue egg, then instantly smiled. "They feel... warm... and happy! Here, you hold one!"

I pick up the yellow egg and grinned as I feel warmth and happiness surge through me like a ray of sunshine. "Wow, they do!"

Suddenly, two bursts of light shot out from the small holes where the eggs first rested over, and two large creatures levitated out of them. One of them was a yellow hedgehog-like creature with large, a long tail, and many orange quills all over its back. The other was a blue wolf-like creature with black deer antlers, lighter blue spots on its lower torso, hind legs, and face, and hind deer legs.

"U-Uh..." Biz stammered, blinking in confusion.

"Wh-What in the?..." I muttered.

The hedgehog creature turned to me as the wolf one turned to Biz, and they both pounce into our arms. I gasped to find the yellow creature was a lot heavier than it looked.

"Hiya!" the hedgehog-like creature spoke excitedly in a female voice to me. "I'm Hedgimon and we're best friends now! I should know because I've practically been waiting for you my whole life!"

"Hey, there!" the wolf creature spoke to Biz in a male voice as his tail wagged. "I'm Canismon and from here on out we're partners, just you and me! I'm so glad you've finally found me!"

"U-Uh... Hi..." Biz stammered, grinning awkwardly.

"Aren't you happy to have met us?" Hedgimon chirped happily.

"Umm... I probably would be if I knew who you are... Or _what_ you are..."

"You really don't know?" Hedgimon gasped. "We're Digimon!"

"That's right!" Canismon agreed. "And we're your partners, too!"

"P-Partners?" Biz stammered. "B-But we just met this moment! H-How can you tell?"

"Digimon can always tell!" Canismon barked. "Besides, you're the one who lifted up the Egg of Kindness!"

"And you lifted up the Egg of Courage!" Hedgimon said to me, grinning. "Only our true partners would be able to lift up those eggs!"

"Really? Wait, I have the Egg of _Courage?!_" I exclaimed, taken aback. "But I'm such a chicken... There must've been a mistake, we just saw this light and we got these weird device thingies. I don't even think we're supposed to be here!"

"E-Exactly! A-And kindness?" Biz muttered, looking very doubtful. "E-Erm... That's something..."

"Well, I-" Canismon was cut off by a large explosion from outside the cave. He and Hedgimon both gasped and leaped out of our arms. "Uh-oh! Sounds like a Digimon's attacking!"

"Come on, let's go check it out!" Hedgimon announced as she ran off with Canismon towards the exit of the cave.

Biz and I stood there completely confused. I turned to Biz and asked blandly, "What just happened?"

"I don't know..." Biz admitted before adding hesitantly, "Should we follow?"

"Hey, c'mon, are you two coming or what?" Hedgimon's voice called from the exit of the cave.

"Guess we have to." I lead the way of running out of the cave, and as soon as we ran out of it, I let out a scream at what was standing in front of me: a giant spider-like Digimon. "_What is that thing?!_"

"That's Dokugumon!" Canismon reported. "It's a Virus type Digimon and its deadly attacks are Poison Thread and Poison Cobweb!"

"Coooool!" Biz grinned; I remembered with a jolt how my brother used to absolutely love the fuzzy eight-legged arachnids.

"Cool? _Cool?_ That thing can _kill_ us!" I screamed in disbelief.

"Oh, no, it won't! We won't let it!" Hedgimon declared. She leaped high into the air and rolled into a large spiky ball, looking much like the head of a mace, then rolled rapidly in midair, sending many sharp quills at the opponent Digimon. "Hurriquill!"

"Full Moon Howl!" Canismon pounced forward and released a loud howl, sending black sound waves at Dokugumon. Both attacks made their mark and it staggered back, growling in pain.

"Whoa... That's amazing..." I breathed, unable to draw my gaze away from the battle before us.

"I repeat, coooool!" Biz grinned, obviously pumped up by the battle.

Dokugumon shook its head and roared before opening its mouth and letting out a poisonous purple gas at our partner Digimon. "Poison Cobweb!"

Both Digimon shouted in pain as they were hit by the attack, and both stumbled back.

"Hedgimon!..." I gasped, now frightened to the point of paralysis.

However, Biz was still mobile, and he flung himself out to catch his dive-bombing partner. "Canismon!"

Canismon shook his head and grunted, then looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Thanks for catching me..."

"Poison Thread!" Dokugumon yowled as it turned around so its back faced us. It shot out white toxic webs that catch Hedgimon, Canismon, and Biz, trapping them in place.

My heart lurched when I heard Biz scream, "_Ow! This burns!_" I then released a sigh of relief when I heard, "I-I... am overreacting... It actually just stings like rubbing alcohol on a wound. I never was a fan of this sensation."

"Biz! Hedgimon! Canismon!" I begin running over to them before Dokugumon leaps in front of me and shoots some web at me, trapping me in a large spider web. It then snarls and stalks towards me.

My eyes widen, wild with horror, and I begin to struggle, screaming at the top of my lungs. "_Help! I don't wanna be eaten by an overgrown wolf spider!_"

"_Y-Yosh!_" Biz cried out as he pulled at the threads keeping him pinned.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Hedgimon called out as her large fang began to glow white. "Diamond Fang!" She bit through the threads holding her down with ease, freeing her, and she launched herself at the attacking Digimon to land the same attack on its back. Dokugumon released a roar of pain and instantly whipped around to Hedgimon, completely forgetting about me.

"Now's our chance!" Canismon gasped. "Whitetail Antler!" His antlers glowed black and he swiped his head down, causing his antlers to cut through the threads as easily as Hedgimon's Diamond Fang had. He shook the stray strands of thread off as he stood up and quickly turned to Biz. "Save her! Hedgimon and I will distract Dokugumon while you get away!"

"Gotcha!" Biz nodded before running over to me and tugging on the web holding me down.

I whimpered loudly, tearing up a bit in fear and relief. "I-I was nearly eaten by a giant spider... G-Get me outta here please!"

"Whitetail-" We heard Canismon try to attack Dokugumon, but he was thwacked away before he could land it. "Ow!"

"Hey, you leave him alone! Diamond Fang!" Hedgimon threw herself at the opposing Digimon, and nearly as soon as she bit down on it the Virus Digimon retaliated and knocked her away as well. "Ouch! We're no match for it, it's too strong!"

"What did you expect from a Champion-level Digimon?" Canismon grunted as he struggled to his feet, panting heavily. "We Rookie Digimon will never be able to defeat it at this rate..."

Meanwhile, Biz was still trying to tear me out of the large strong threads, and at long last he finally yanked me free. "Got it! Gah, we gotta help them..." he said as he turned to our injured Digimon.

"B-But how?..." I whimpered, gulping. As far as I was concerned, all hope was lost in escaping in one piece, if even at all...

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
